


a life in your shape

by chai_lattes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), i'm probably gonna write a full series on this concept bc it's my favorite, it's bruce and thor raising kid loki what more could you WANT, just a bunch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_lattes/pseuds/chai_lattes
Summary: Sometimes, Thor felt like he was getting used to his new life.





	a life in your shape

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHH this is just silly and short but i love brucethor more than ANYTHING, and also this concept of them raising kid loki is something i think about all the time. i'm probably gonna write more in this au/potentially make this a series. but enjoy.  
> (title from strawberry blond by mitski)  
> (i love how 90% of the time fic titles are just like, whatever we're listening to at the moment. or maybe that's just me. k bye)

Sometimes, Thor felt like he was growing used to this new life.

The remaining people of Asgard were starting to smoothly assimilate into Midgardian life, under the leadership of Heimdall. Thor, groomed as he was to rule, found he was much better suited to Avenging and settled into a floor at the Tower with Bruce. They ate breakfast, had movie nights, and stopped supervillains with the Avengers like old times.

But some things were different.

Now they were all hardened and damaged and recovering from Thanos. Steve would come around to the Tower to train and see them, but he was more or less retired now. Spending most of his time in Brooklyn with his betrothed, a man with a metal arm. The lingering awkwardness between Steve and Tony (Natasha explained that there was some kind of fight in a parking lot involved). And there were new faces among the Avengers, an ant-man, another bug man, Thor’s new friends from space and their friends, and a gaggle of teenagers (possibly from the future?). Valkyrie and Natasha were getting  _ scarily _ close. And Tony had a son now. Well, he assumed it was his son. There was a sticky teenager that hung around Stark and talked Thor’s ear off with questions about aliens he didn’t quite understand.

And then, of course. There was Loki.

“Loki,” Thor called over his shoulder. “Are you coming?”

A hand popped up over the side of the couch and flipped him off.

“Loki.”

The hand threw a pillow in Thor’s general direction.

“Loki. You’re coming.” Thor sighed, making his way to the other side of the couch. “You can’t sulk down here forever.”

Loki looked up from his phone to roll his eyes at thor, pushing the mop of messy black hair out of his face so his brother could see the eye rolling.

In the first few weeks since Thanos, Thor had to keep doing double takes every time he saw his brother. He couldn’t believe that Loki came back, much less came back like this, the same Loki that Thor remembered from childhood on Asgard, before all of this.

Now, when Thor looked at Loki, it seemed like the most normal thing in the world, like the events of the last thousand years never happened and they were still children. The glint in Loki’s eye before he was about to do something stupid was the same, his lopsided grin was the same, but the far off stare he sometimes wore was gone. He laughed more now, and his smiles were less forced. It was easier now for the others to finally see the Loki that Thor knew.

He still couldn’t remember anything, Thor filled him in on their childhood together, everything he would know to that age, but nothing about his death. Any of his deaths, for that matter.

“I don’t see why I have to go.” Loki sighed, sprawling out over the couch. “I don’t want any part of your  _ stupid _ team movie night. I’m not even a part of your  _ team _ .”

“Well, I told Stark, and his spider boy will be there-”

“Peter is a nerd.” Loki grumbled, going back to his phone. 

“Loki,” a new voice sounded from behind Thor. “Peter wants to be your friend, he wants you to come.”

Thor turned to see Bruce leaning against the kitchen counter, smiling over at the two of them. The scientist’s hair was starting to grow out into thick curls again and his eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled. Everything about him was soft and warm and familiar, the one constant in Thor’s life.

He wasn’t sure exactly when he fell in love with Bruce Banner. It could’ve been on Sakaar, it could have been when Bruce risked staying the Hulk forever to help Thor and save the Asgardians, or when Thor finally joined the fight on Earth and saw Bruce in Tony’s armor, overpowered by Thanos’ army and he realized very suddenly that he’d lied to the rabbit, there was one last thing he couldn’t bear to lose, and that was Bruce.

All he knows is he was long gone by the time the dust had cleared and Thanos was defeated and the other half of the universe restored, and when all was said and done there was nothing left for Thor to do but throw himself into Banner’s arms and nearly knock him over with a kiss. 

Things had gotten more complicated when Loki came back. Especially when he came back as what Tony referred to as an “angsty tween”. Tony had also clapped him on the shoulder and said something about “dropping the  _ stepdad _ bomb pretty early in the relationship.” The first few days after finding Loki, before returning to New York, Thor couldn’t stop worrying about what Bruce would think, if he was secretly glad Loki died and didn’t want him back, if he’d dump Thor because he didn’t sign up to live with his little brother, even if said little brother was no longer a former supervillain. 

But when he finally showed up at Bruce’s door with a tired child in tow, Bruce just crouched down to Loki’s level, introduced himself with a warm smile, and asked Loki if he wanted anything to eat. When Loki sat perched on the kitchen counter, thoroughly engrossed in his pizza, Bruce wrapped his arms around Thor’s waist and let the god rest his head in the crook of Bruce’s neck and whispered “I’m glad he’s home, honey.”

Thor was glad, too. Even at times like this, when Loki demonstrated his full range of preteen sass by groaning and rolling off the couch, disappearing from view with a dull  _ thud _ .

“My love,” Thor smiled as he walked to meet Bruce in the kitchen and pulled the shorter man in for a kiss. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Wrapping up in the lab with Tony and Peter.” Bruce said, a hand still cupping Thor’s jaw. “I gotta hand it to the kid, these team movie nights were a genius idea for getting Tony to stop working himself to death.”

“He’s still a nerd.” Loki sighed, but he walked into the kitchen anyways, pulling at the sleeves of his sweatshirt. “But I’ll go. On one condition.”

“Yeah?” Bruce asked, one eyebrow raised in amusement. “And what would that be  _ your highness _ ?”

“Can, uh.” Loki fidgeted. “Tomorrow night can I see my friends? Everyone’s sleeping over at Kate’s.”

“Of course, Loki.” Thor said, but Bruce held up a hand just as Loki started texting excitedly.

  
“But if I get another call from the Kaplans saying that you took your friends to space to pick fights with aliens _again_ there will be consequences.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo gossip gerl  
> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ORIGlNALTRILOGY) and talk brucethor to me.


End file.
